


Blow

by catholicschoolgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicschoolgirl/pseuds/catholicschoolgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder how it feels sometimes / Must be good to you”</p>
<p>Alternatively: sex, drugs and feelings in the Mystery Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what happened here? I put out a call for Zouis prompts on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xtracalidopechk) and tried to work in some element of all of them, but this thing ended up sad because I was a little upset (about that Big Bang, THANKS A LOT). 
> 
> Thanks to Frida for the beta even though I don't think she actually did anything more than read it at 6 in the morning and yell at me for making her sad, Alora for the "sex stuff" request, Shay for asking for "studio loving" and Jane who wanted "Mystery Machine road trip pit stop."
> 
> Title from Beyoncé's "Blow."

Louis hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until he was suddenly jostled awake, a sharp bump thrusting him out of a very pleasant recurring dream where he was getting head from a familiar dark haired figure in a Swedish studio. He wiped a bit of drool off the side of his face, turning to a snickering Zayn with a very eloquent, “Wha –?”

“Fell asleep there, mate,” Zayn said with a loose grin from where he was occupying the driver's seat. The entire Mystery Machine was thick and heavy with marijuana smoke and Beyoncé's album was playing lowly from a gifted Beats pill on the floor. None of this was strange or unusual – normal Thursday vacation behavior at this point. Distantly, Louis noticed that rain was lashing violently against the windows, and it was so dark and stormy that he couldn't properly see out of them.

“Why – what was that bump?” Louis asked, rubbing at his eyes. “Felt something. Heard something.”

“Ah yeah, bout that,” Zayn said with a small self-effacing chuckle. “Wanted to go to the corner shop cuz I had a sudden craving for Space Raiders so I started up the van.”

“Zayn,” Louis said. “You can't drive.”

“I remembered that, didn't I? Right when I got distracted trying to turn on the windscreen wipers and skidded off the road.”

Louis blinked slowly. “We're in a ditch?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Zayn said with a shrug even as his neck heated up with his embarrassment. “Figured you could call Aviva, lie and say you were the one driving and all that.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, fine. Whatever. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?”

Zayn's face only turned a brighter red. “I wasn't thinking straight, all right? It was like I was consumed by the craving, innit? Needed crisps at that very moment.”

“Right,” Louis said. “Well, we can call them in a minute. Do you got any more pot?”

Zayn smirked and pulled a blunt out of his hoodie pocket, crawling into the back and handing it over to Louis. He rummaged about in his pockets before pulling out a lighter, leaning in close to help Louis spark up. Louis mumbled his thanks once the damn thing caught, breathing in a relaxed stream of smoke and leaning against the side of the van.

“What were you dreaming about?” Zayn asked. 

“Can't remember,” Louis lied.

“Wasn't memorable?” Zayn pressed. “Not even with you palming your dick in your sleep?”

Louis sputtered while taking another hit off the blunt. “ _Jesus_ , Zayn.”

“Had to be kind of memorable,” Zayn continued. “Looked like something you would remember when you woke up.”

“ _Zayn_ ,” Louis warned. “Please.”

“What?” Zayn asked with a coy smile that wasn't fooling Louis in the least. Partners in crime knew each other's tells. “Just wanted to know.” 

It didn't happen much, not anymore. The Louis hooking up with Zayn thing. Not since the novelty of taking his pants off with his best friend had kind of wore off, and Louis decided to stop putting his dick in people who weren't his girlfriend. Fuck, the last time it had happened had been – when? 2012? Everyone else had fucked off to get something to eat, leaving the two of them alone in the recording studio. 

It had been good, actually, so good that Louis still had recurring dreams about it, two years out – the whole idea of fucking in the studio riling Zayn up like nothing else, made him feel like a proper R&B star or something of the sort, he had said later. Zayn slinking in between Louis' legs, humming along to the playback of Kiss You as he nuzzled his face against Louis' cock while Louis tried to resist the urge to buck into Zayn's mouth. It was kind of too much, actually – hearing Zayn's smooth voice through the speakers while Zayn sucked Louis' actual soul out through his dick. Louis used to wonder back then, used to get so in awe of how much Zayn looked like he was _enjoying_ it – like Louis liked giving head, but more so because it was a means to an end, a way to make Zayn happy, not because the actual act made him feel anything. Zayn though – Zayn looked like he loved sucking dick. Louis wondered what it must feel like for Zayn, thought it had to feel amazing to get a reaction like _that_ , because it looked like it was fucking everything for Zayn.

Louis had come with a shout, threading his hands through Zayn's thick hair and pulling him off sharply so that his cum steaked all over Zayn's cheeks. Zayn had gotten in a full on strop over that, blah blah you could've got it in my hair, you tosser, blah blah, but Louis just grinned at Zayn and pulled him in, licking at his own mess and then a streak down his right palm before shoving his hands down Zayn's pants and getting him off as well. 

But nothing had happened since then. Just one brief conversation (“I think I've gotta call this thing quits. So no more fooling around, yeah?” “I respect that, so yeah. I should probably stop doing the same with my girl.”) and two years of platonic friendship in which Louis and Zayn were both kind of shitty to their significant others but not in a way that brought them both orgasms at the same time. So like. Louis had kind of assumed it was over and done with. But here Zayn was, high as a fucking kite, the red of his eyes not in any way detracting from how fucking _beautiful_ he was, especially when his gaze was directed so intensely at Louis. 

“What's got you so riled up, Lou?” Zayn asked, his tone just that side of teasing. “I just wanna know.”

“Was I moaning names in my sleep or something?” Louis countered, voice going a bit high in his defensiveness. It was possible that the marijuana was not helping his paranoia. 

“Maybe,” Zayn answered smugly. “You gonna smoke that blunt or just stare at me, mate?”

“Right,” Louis said, cutting his eyes away from Zayn to take another pull. When he looked back up, Zayn had moved closer, his eyes lidded as he mumbled, “Let's shotgun.”

Louis made a high, confused noise in the back of his throat. “Why?”

“Cuz I wanna, c'mon, Lou,” Zayn whined. “Remember when we used to shotgun all the time?” 

“Of course I fucking remember,” Louis retorted. “It usually ended up with your mouth around my dick because my teenage life was a cliche.”

“ _Lou_ ,” Zayn tried again, shifting slightly. Louis' eyes darted to Zayn's crotch before he could even help himself, catching sight of the growing bulge in Zayn's trackies. The fuck was even happening today? Louis had just wanted to get away from everything for a bit, get high in the Mystery Machine with Zayn like old times on tour. Now his van was in a fucking ditch and he was getting propositioned by his best mate instead of them calling the insurance company or whatever to get the car out of the mud. Because that's what was happening, right – Zayn propositioning him? In a weird roundabout way instead of just being like, “Hey, Louis. I'd really like to get my mouth on your cock again, cheers.” Like Louis recognized Zayn's tells, recognized the blown-out pupils, the squirming. Zayn was gagging for it.

Louis couldn't ever really tell Zayn “no” when he got like this and was glad that he never had to.

“Yeah, we can shotgun, then,” Louis said, bringing the blunt back to his lips. Zayn crept into his lap, resting his arms on either side of Louis' hips. Louis took a deep inhale, eyes rolling back into his head a little bit at the sharp head rush, and Zayn mumbled, “Fuck it,” pushing Louis' arms against the back of the van and pressing his lips against Louis'. Louis opened his mouth with a mumbled “Oof” and Zayn sucked the smoke into his own mouth, pulling away to lick his lips before returning to kiss Louis properly. His lips were rather dry but Louis found he didn't mind, biting into Zayn's bottom lip before licking it over with his tongue.

“You were talking in your sleep, yeah,” Zayn said, pulling away from Louis to grin at him wolfishly. “Kept saying my name.”

“Pervert,” Louis said brightly, stubbing out the blunt against the side of the van. “Doesn't mean anything.”

“Does when you've got your hands down your pants,” Zayn pointed out. “Not like you never wanted it before.”

“Never on the side of the road, though,” Louis countered. 

“First time for everything.” Zayn licked his lips again, leaned forward to kiss Louis a bit chastely. “Speaking of, can I try something?”

Louis huffed in a quick breath. “Like what?”

“Can I get in you?” Zayn asked, biting at his bottom lip and putting on his best smolder.

“Get in me?” Louis repeated. “Like, fuck me? Dick in my ass?”

“Yeah,” Zayn mumbled, running his hands up Louis' sides.

“This is all moving ridiculously fast, you know that right?” Louis asked. “Like. Really, really fast.”

“We don't have to if you don't want to.”

“I'm not saying I don't _want_ to,” Louis clarified. “I'm just saying it's moving fast. Like, we've gone ages without doing anything sexually and suddenly you wanna fuck me in the Mystery Machine.”

Zayn scoffed. “I've always wanted to fuck you in the Mystery Machine. Like, clearly the Mystery Machine was just a clever way of going about fucking you.”

Louis grinned. “Cheeky. Anyone else know about your Scooby Doo kink?”

“Nah, just you, Lou. Take off your pants for me real quick.”

Louis rolled his eyes but did as he was told, shucking off his top and jeans while Zayn pulled off his own hoodie and trackies and crawled across the van, pulling at a small compartment towards the back and returning with a box of condoms and a rather obscenely large bottle of lube.

“When did you put condoms and lube in the Mystery Machine?” Louis asked incredulously.

“Can't tell you, it's part of the Mystery, innit?” Zayn replied.

“Is it safe to have anal sex on the side of the road?” Louis continued, eying the giant bottle of lube warily. “I mean – we've never done this before.”

“Are you referring to the anal sex or the sex on the side of the road?”

“Both,” Louis sputtered. “Well I mean – I've done anal. Just not this end of it, I guess.”

“I've got dark sheets, too, if you want to lie down across the back. I think we'll be all right.”

“Dark sheets,” Louis repeated in a deadpan. 

“Yeah, like I read it on the internet. You should have dark sheets if you're gonna do anal.”

“You've been planning impromptu anal,” Louis clarified. “With me. Impromptu buttfucking. In the Mystery Machine. This was all a setup.”

“Oh, like you've never thought about it. Impromptu blowjobs were all we used to do. Easy to imagine an escalation toward impromptu penetration, especially with an arse like yours.”

Louis flushed. “Um.”

Zayn grinned, pointing at Louis. “Gotcha. You want me to prep you or should I do it?”

“Um, you can do it,” Louis said, his entire body going red with the admission. “I mean, if you don't mind.”

“Wouldn't have offered if I did,” Zayn mumbled, setting the condoms and lube next to Louis on the floor of the van. “Here, budge up a little.” Louis scooted up so that his back was rod straight against the wall and Zayn looked at him contemplatively before shaking his head, gathering the lube and condoms back into his hand and gesturing for Louis to get up in the passenger seat.

“Someone will _see_. People know who we are, you might recall,” Louis hissed but Zayn rolled his eyes. Mumbling darkly underneath his breath, Louis crawled back up to to the passenger seat and Zayn settled into the driver's, leaning over so that his head was in Louis' lap. Zayn pushed Louis' thighs apart, settling on hands and knees across the console and palming at Louis through the cotton fabric of his underwear.

“You still smell the same,” Zayn said almost reverentially. 

“That's not a creepy sentence at all,” Louis said, but then Zayn was pulling Louis' pants down, wrapping his hand around the base of Louis' half hard cock and spitting down the shaft before tugging Louis' foreskin back and wrapping his lips around the head. Louis cursed and thumped his head back against the headrest, his hand unconsciously wrapping around the back of Zayn's neck as he teased Louis slowly, almost like he was reacquainting himself with Louis' taste. Louis could feel himself swelling within the slick warmth of Zayn's mouth, was losing himself in the sensation when he heard the soft snick of the lube uncapping, and then the light, cold press of Zayn's finger against his entrance. Zayn hummed, sending vibrations all down Louis' cock, and Louis moaned and gave into the feeling as Zayn nudged into him. It was all a bit weird, having a finger there, but Zayn just swallowed him down deeper, sucking him more urgently, and Louis lifted his hips that much more into Zayn's mouth, giving Zayn more space to work one, then two more fingers in.

“Zayn, c'mon,” Louis whined at some point, when he was starting to feel so hard and so close that he wanted to die. “I'm gonna come like this and then pass out. Just fuck me now, all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, all right,” Zayn mumbled, pulling off with an slick pop and settling back in the driver's seat. Louis' eyes immediately went to Zayn's dick, remembering the thickness of it, remembering how wet Zayn would get sometimes after he would suck Louis off. And there it was, the head of his cock pressing against the confines of his red pants, a dark spot giving away his arousal more than anything else. Zayn followed Louis' eyes and smiled, pushing his pants down and off, tossing them somewhere behind them before grabbing a condom and slicking himself up with lube. Zayn wrapped a wet hand around himself, biting his lip as he pulled on his cock lazily. “Would it be easier if you rode me, maybe?”

“Maybe,” Louis whispered. “I dunno.”

“Well, that's the way they say it is with girls, their first time.” Zayn shrugged. “Only one way to figure out, I s'pose. C'mere, babes.”

“Yeah,” Louis answered distantly, crawling across the console and resting his bum low on Zayn's thighs, eying Zayn's cock a bit warily. How the fuck was that supposed to fit?

“I'm not gonna hurt you, Lou,” Zayn said soothingly. “You said you've done this the other way, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“It's gonna be fine,” Zayn grinned. “C'mere, lemme take care of you.” 

Louis nodded, bracing his arms on either side of Zayn's head. Zayn held himself still, pressing the tip against Louis' entrance. “Can you just like, push in?” Louis asked, turning his head into the crook of Zayn's shoulders.

“Yeah, lemme just – ” and then a burst of pain exploded behind Louis' eyelids, Louis chewing his bottom lip to shreds to stop from crying out. “Babes, relax, c'mon,” Zayn mumbled.

“Bit hard to relax when I've got your dick in my ass,” Louis bit out.

“It's just the tip,” Zayn answered. “We can stop if you want to.”

“Don't wanna. Just – make it stop hurting.”

“It's not gonna stop hurting unless you _relax_.”

Louis hated Zayn's rational fucking logic. He took a few deep steadying breaths, fully bracing his weight against Zayn, and then reached between them to take his own cock in hand, pulling on it lazily where it had gotten a bit flaccid from the pain. When he had gotten himself a bit more into it again, he rocked back against Zayn a bit, gradually taking Zayn in more and more until he was fully seated in Zayn's lap, legs braced on either side of Zayn's hips. Zayn was taking these soft little breaths, his gaze focused on where Louis and Zayn were joined together, his biceps flexing as he sat his hands on Louis' waist, then against Louis' ass, grinding into Louis with these agonizing rocks of his hips. Next thing Louis knew, they were properly fucking, Louis bouncing on Zayn's dick and Zayn babbling incoherently, saying all sorts of things he couldn't possibly mean. 

“This is weird,” Louis bit out at one point, his gaze latching onto the tattoo on Zayn's arm. “Like, I mean, I always secretly thought it was a bit weird, but like, she's staring at me.”

“What?” Zayn asked, stilling his movements to squint up at Louis. “What are you on about?”

“Your tattoo of Perrie,” Louis answered, poking at Zayn's skin. Zayn seemed to be in the process of trying to cover up parts of this particular tattoo, or like ink around it – Louis wasn't sure what the fuck Zayn was doing, to be honest, hadn't been arsed to ask. But it didn't stop tattoo!Perrie from glaring at him. “She's like, looking at me while you fuck me. It's a bit weird. Like fucking in a chapel, looking up and seeing Jesus on the crucifix staring at you. Hearing Jesus' voice say something like, 'I died for your sins and now you're fucking Beth Rogers in the pews. This was not the plan.' Weird. S'all I'm saying.”

“ _What_?” Zayn asked again, punctuating it with a particularly cruel push of his hips.

“Nothing,” Louis groaned. “Nothing, _nothing_ , do that again.”

Zayn did, pumping up into Louis again and again until his eyes rolled back in his head and his hands formed finger shaped bruises against Louis' hips, going completely fucking useless as he came. Louis crawled off, grimacing at the sensation, and laid back against the passenger seat, feeling a bit dirty all of a sudden.

“Should I call Aviva then?” he asked, waiting for Zayn's breath to even out.

“What?” Zayn repeated for the millionth time today. “But – huh? You haven't even gotten off.”

“I'll pass.”

“Lou – ”

“It smells like sex and weed in here, which is fine, I guess, but I'm probably having a crisis, or something,” Louis said. “I'm sorry. I just. I can't. Maybe later?”

Zayn looked extremely confused. “Well. I mean. If you're. Like. All right with that.”

“Yeah.”

It had stopped raining outside. Louis leaned his head back against the window, thumping his skull against it once before climbing in the back of the van to get dressed again. A truck came around to help pull the van out of the ditch about a half hour later, at which point a teenage girl in a shiny BMW caught sight of them and asked for a picture. Louis couldn't imagine how uncomfortable he looked in that particular image. Whatever. Louis drove the mud-covered Mystery Machine back to Zayn's house and then took his own car back to his own place, where he sat around and looked at pictures on his computer from Spring 2012 for a very, very long time. 


End file.
